Bear Mountains (Mission)
Bear Mountains is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After learning that his friend, Jack Marston, is still alive, and seeing him taken prisoner by Colonel Allende in the Tesoro Azul Mine, Nastas approaches the elders of the Shadow Wolf's Tribe. After breaking the news, his leader, Shadow Wolf, tells Nastas to rescue Jack. Nastas heads off to Bear Mountains to do so. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player needs to: *Reach the top. *Kill or avoid the enemies along the way. *Kill Brumas the Bear. Mission Details After the opening cutscene, Nastas starts in a stream at the base of a hilly area. He is equipped with the secret bow and a knife. A map is available for this level in the start menu to show the way. Starting off, there are a couple of guards approaching from the right. After dealing with them, up the slope there is a crossing over to a central area overlooking a camp site. From here, the player can ambush the enemies around the camp site. Several more from the area will be alerted and will attack. Enemies do not drop guns in this level, so Nastas must rely on his trusty bow. At this point of the map, however, there is a dead-end path off to the right that has a chest at the end of it. Hitting the chest with a knife to open it rewards the player with Evans Reptile. Both the secret bow and Evans have secondary attacks in place of dead eye targeting. The secret bow can equip flaming arrows while Evans has an explosive attack - both are triggered with the button. Sometimes hitting one enemy with a flaming arrow will cause a nearby enemy to also catch fire, getting two or more with one blow. Continue around the loop across the top of the map. A couple more enemies are here. After finishing the loop, cross another broken tree over the hill and there are several enemies around campfires. Note that the player can't simply jump down to the hill from here, there is an invisible wall. Some enemies are sleeping, but awaken as soon as others are attacked. Some enemies have shotguns, some have pistols. Continuing along the path leads down to the snowing trip which was previously crossed over. Follow the trip. Two more enemies are along this section of the snow. When the trip becomes blocked, climb up and loop around on land to get back to the grass. Two more enemies are on this loop of land. After returning to the snow, three more enemies are by a campfire up ahead. Just past this point, a cutscene shows Brumas the Bear, a beast bear and an holy animal of the Indian Gang, and then the boss battle with Brumas begins. Immediately to the left after starting the fight, there is a rock that the player can jump on top of. Brumas runs from rock to rock, eventually stopping to attack the player with claws. Hit him with arrows (preferably flaming), particularly when he stops. Occasionally he may close in and attempt to melee attack with a claw covered in Mushroom Oil, which causes continuous damage to the player and makes them unable to attack for a few seconds. When Brumas approaches, get off of the rock on the opposite side of where he is and then get back on once he goes away. After killing Brumas, a cutscene will show Nastas searching Brumas's dead body for money $ and Explosive Rifle and then the mission ends. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *If enemies call out Brumas before reaching to snow trip. Mission Bosses *Brumas the Bear New Game Elements Introduced *Playing as Nastas. *Use of a bow and arrows. *A boss that is an animal. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Brumas - $550 *Nastas multiplayer character for Showdown Mode(good rating) *Helaku multiplayer character for Showdown Mode(excellent rating) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to reach the source of the snow without alerting any guards. See mor': Bear Mountains (Mission) Dialogues Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels